50 words
by Dark Seraphim
Summary: Just a collection of "tiny" stories told in a single sentence, or something. Includes, Genesis, Zack, Angeal, Sephiroth, Weiss, Nero, etc. Yaoi in some places.


_This set of sentences is something that I've actually had for quite some time. In fact, I forgot I had this until I started looking through files. The words used came from an LJ Community called "1Sentence", but I never claimed much there since it only allows pairings and this set contained quite a few characters. Most of them are going to be obvious. Enjoy. _

#01 - Comfort

With Angeal around, Genesis didn't need the bottle to be his only source of comfort.

#02 - Kiss

They shared their first kiss under a Banora White tree.

#03 - Soft

Soft never described Sephiroth, unless you were referring to his stark white hair.

#04 - Pain

Sephiroth knew physical pain, but that was the only kind of pain he knew.

#05 - Potatoes

Angeal would make delicious dishes with potatoes.

#06 - Rain

Right after Zack finally died, Cloud couldn't tell if the wetness on his face came from rain or tears.

#07 - Chocolate

"Chocolate makes everything all better", Genesis announced as he munched on a large bar of dark chocolate.

#08 - Happiness

Some say that happiness is a warm gun. I say that happiness is a very big sword.

#09 - Telephone

Genesis hated playing telephone tag, but he had to if he ever wanted to get through to Sephiroth.

#10 - Ears

I can't say too much because puppy ears are listening and I just know that he'll tell the whole world everything.

#11 - Name

"So nice to meet you," Genesis said, never taking his eyes off Sephiroth. "Tell me your name."

#12 - Sensual

There's someone sensual about the way Sephiroth is framed against the sunset, his hair lifted by the wind, and when he turns, his smile is sex.

#13 - Death

Some consider Sephiroth to be little more than the "Harbinger of Death". Not very original to Genesis.

#14 - Sex

When I first had sex with Angeal, I screamed so loud I woke the dead and didn't give a shit.

#15 - Touch

Genesis has always been a creature of touch.

#16 - Weakness

Sephiroth never showed weakness and he wasn't about to start now.

#17 - Tears

"Like tears in the rain," Genesis whispered, letting the water drench him. "Time to die." He looked at a horrified Angeal and smirked. "Just kidding."

#18 - Speed

Angeal found himself plastered against the seat as Genesis accelerated once again.

#19 - Wind

Genesis flew fast against the wind, shocked that his feathers weren't stripped off his wing.

#20 - Freedom

Genesis understood that Deepground wanted freedom, but he knew that criminals wanted the same thing.

#21 - Life

Angeal lived his life as humbly as possible. No small feat for someone in SOLDIER.

#22 - Jealousy

Genesis tried to hide his jealousy, try to control it, and every time he thought he had it all together, here came Sephiroth to ruin it.

#23 - Hands

"You can tell a lot about a person by their hands," Angeal said.

"Did you get that from a movie?" Zack asked.

Angeal wanted to hit him. "Er, no."

#24 - Taste

Genesis looked at the plate of sticky looking goo. His stomach dropped at the thought of tasting it.

#25 - Devotion

Angeal spent almost every waking moment with the new "puppy".

#26 - Forever

Genesis tried to hold back tears, but failed. "We were supposed to be together forever, Angeal."

#27 - Blood

Genesis didn't want blood on his hands, but he really believed that he had no choice.

#28 - Sickness

"In sickness and in health?" Genesis turned the wedding book upside down. "With Angeal, sure, but Sephiroth? I don't know."

#29 - Melody

All three legendary SOLDIERS sang along with the catchy melody.

#30 - Star

"One day, I'm going to be a star", Genesis announced to nobody.

#31 - Home

Angeal wished he could write home more often because he loved reading his mother's advice.

#32 - Confusion

Genesis lived most of his life in a fog of confusion.

#33 - Fear

Sephiroth never understood fear.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Zack hated to admit it, but thunderstorms scared him.

#35 - Bonds

When I look at Genesis and Angeal, I find myself believing in bonds a bit more than I used to.

#36 - Market

I go the market every weekend. Sure, I spend money, but it's worth it. Angeal would never agree, but it's my money, so I don't care.

#37 - Technology

To Genesis, Midgar should have technology, not a bunch of trees.

#38 - Gift

"You already have a gift!" Genesis held out his arms. "Me!"

#39 - Smile

Zack seldom lacked a smile.

#40 - Innocence

Genesis never lost his innocence. How can he since he never had it to begin with?

#41 - Completion

Sephiroth never liked the idea of another person "completing" him. He felt whole by himself.

#42 - Clouds

"So, you were named after clouds, er, Cloud?"

#43 - Sky

"Red sky at night, my delight," Genesis smiled.

#44 - Heaven

Weiss was heaven.

#45 - Hell

Nero was hell.

#46 - Sun

Genesis liked to believe that he burnt like the sun.

#47 - Moon

Sephiroth reminded Genesis of the moon.

#48 - Waves

Genesis often wondered if he felt things in waves. One second, he felt angry, but the next, he didn't.

#49 - Hair

Zack made sure his dark hair looked like a porcupine every single day.

#50 - Supernova

"A champagne supernova," Angel groaned. "Don't tell me you got that from a song. Have you no shame, Genesis? Why am I even asking that?"


End file.
